


[Podfic] Sorrow and Sighs and Mickle Care

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caning, Crying, Demon Summoning, Emotional Hurt, Face Slapping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sadist Aziraphale, Self-Destructive Tendancies, Spanking, Strapping, Top Crowley (Good Omens), bad kink, genital design and creation, people are not presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: It wasn't fair, he thought. It wasn't fair that Aziraphale could give him everything he wanted, everything he had hoped and dreamed of and longed for for six thousand years and that Crowley couldn't do the same.No, not couldn't.Was refused.And Satan, did Crowley hate being refused.---Aziraphale's a sadist, Crowley's not a masochist, and Crowley comes up with possibly the worst solution for this issue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Sorrow and Sighs and Mickle Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorrow and Sighs and Mickle Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668989) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 



> This was one of those fics that I was disappointed when I finished reading it because it meant that initial rush of reading it the first time would never be recreated again. There is all sort of bad behaviour in here (so please do check the tags) but [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor) has made it work in the most remarkable away. 
> 
> This is sexy and biting and if you had asked me before reading this if I would tolerate an OC in my Ineffable Husbands, the answer would have been no. But Medoc is just soooooooo fucking right. I couldn't help but fall head over heels for this submissive, sweet little bunny. 
> 
> I was absolutely captivated by the different and darker take on Crowley and Aziraphale's relationship and what an absolute treat to record this sumptuous fic. 
> 
> Gifted to the wonderful [Improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem) who never ceases to fill my life with Good Omens goodies and gives the **BEST** recs <3


End file.
